1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electrical connection boxes, such as those cars are equipped with, are known to have a structure where a printed circuit board on which connectors for the board have been mounted is included within a case and the connectors face the outside (see, for example, JP-A-2000-21477). Connectors for the board are mounted along the end portions of a printed circuit board in such a manner that the fitting surfaces thereof are aligned along the board surfaces of the circuit boards, and terminal fittings that have been mounted on these connectors are connected to conductive paths of the circuit board by flow soldering, and in addition, this circuit board is contained within a case having an opening in one surface, and the connectors are aligned so as to face the outside from the opening end side of the case.
Here, the connectors for the board are required to have a high holding force, because opposing connectors, such as those which are attached to the terminals of a wire harness, are fit into or removed from the connectors, and therefore, the connectors for the board are fixed by being attached to the opening end of the case with screws.